


Terranos

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock había pensado que los humanos eran ilógicos per se. No se había percatado que no se trataba de la especie, sino de todo su contexto y no solamente de los humanos de Terra, sino de todos los terranos. Se dio cuenta de ello, en su primera Navidad…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terranos

**Author's Note:**

> Spirk, ligeramente AU, post STID, shoreleave, Navidad, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yuletide, Posición de la Tierra en su foco más cercano al sol. First kiss. Mucho ojo, los vulcanos, OUT OF CHARACTER. Fluff como para producir caries (mi beta me pidió que lo advirtiera). Diabéticos, abstenerse.  
> Música usada para hacer este fic; track list ‘Endurance’, en 8track. En especial ‘Soon, my friend’, de M83.  
> Disclaimer; ni Star Trek ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esto es un fanfiction.

**Terranos**

—De modo que no piensas regresar a la colonia, Spock?

—No, doctor. Acepté la invitación del capitán para las celebraciones del invierno, en la Tierra.

—Sólo en el hemisferio norte es invierno, Spock.

—Ciertamente. Quise referirme a las celebraciones de esas fechas.

—¿Tú? No pensé que quisieras participar en algo tan ilógico como comer y beber desaforadamente, por no decir de gastar en regalos y todo eso.

El Vulcano asintió, pensativamente

—Y sin embargo, el capitán insistió en su invitación. Analizando su idea, quise acercarme a las tradiciones que una vez tuvo mi madre…

Fue turno de McCoy para asentir, en grave simpatía. Se frotó las manos, esperando que el turboascensor llegara a su destino, el deck 8 y el comedor.

—Jim suele tener toda clase de invitados. Espero que no te arrepientas—le palmeó la espalda familiarmente; desde el ventanal (falso, era una pantalla) del comedor, podía verse abajo la Tierra, en todo su esplendor.

Volver a casa después de tres meses ininterrumpidos de gira, antes de partir para la misión de cinco años, los tenía a todos en ascuas y contentos, a la vez. Jim conversaba animadamente con Chékov y Scotty en una de las mesas y Spock se distrajo un minuto y 42 segundos mirándolo; el cabello le había crecido al capitán y Jim lucía absolutamente hermoso, un sol brillante en un cielo del mismo azul de sus ojos y…

Un codazo y una risita lo regresaron a la realidad.

— _Var-tor ish-veh, tha’i-lu…_

Nyota le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

“ _Díselo, amigo mío_ ”.

Ajá, cómo no. Claro que Spock no era cobarde. No se trataba de eso. Él quería a Jim y sabía bien que Jim correspondía a su afecto… pero no de la misma forma. Difícilmente su capitán, quien era un hombre naturalmente expresivo y muy táctil, estaría dispuesto a quedarse con Spock de por vida, atado al Vulcano mediante el Lazo Mental y en una relación monógama.

No, Spock no tenía derecho a otra cosa; la vida de Jim había sido salvada gracias a una mezcla de su propia ira, confusión y el genio de McCoy y quizá, la sangre maldita de Khan. Y los rastros eran notorios; el cabello de su capitán era un poco menos rubio y sus ojos, más azules y brillantes que nunca.

Por no decir que Spock le amaba más, con cada instante que pasaba. A veces, la voz de su conciencia –que se parecía sobradamente a la voz de su madre- le insistía en que hiciera saber a su capitán del amor profundo que sentía por él.

Le bastaba a Spock recordar las dos semanas en blanco que había pasado, esos días terribles en que Jim estuvo muerto; el dolor había sido una constante tan precisa que ni siquiera había tenido constancia del tiempo transcurrido, hasta que prácticamente, se desmayara frente a la cama de Jim, a los cinco días de estar éste en el hospital de la Flota. Despertó bañado en el llanto de Nyota y las maldiciones de Leonard, seguido de los cuidados de Geoffrey. Menos mal que Jim había sobrevivido, o nada habría quedado del joven oficial Vulcano…y todos parecían recordárselo, con cierta burla avergonzándolo por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, comprometiéndose a ese grado.

De una cosa estaba seguro; no sobreviviría, si a Jim le pasaba algo y eso era lo único que lo detenía a dar un paso más hacia comprometerse a fondo por él.

Y sin embargo, cada instante de dolor sordo había valido la pena y pese al trabajo en reconstruír el Enterprise y desbaratar la conspiración de Marcus, pese a los malos augurios, a la amenaza de una guerra con los klingon, al mismo incidente de Khan, Jim estaba vivo y Spock estaba vivo y quizá, era tiempo ya de dar ese paso tan temido y declarar lo que de todas formas, todo el mundo parecía saber.

Y la festividad parecía una época perfecta. Su comm sonó, sorprendiéndolo.

—Spock.

—Comandante, tiene una llamada de la Tierra. Toronto, para ser exactos.

—Gracias, Oficial Darwin. Transfiérala por favor, al Salon de Conferencias 4, en el deck 8.

—Roger, Comandante.

Spock se adelantó en pasos firmes y entró al pequeño saloncito. Después del escudo de la Federación y la bandera de la Tierra, apareció su primo Zach y cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría jurado que se trataba del clon terrano de Spock, siendo las únicas diferencias el tono de la piel, el espesor de las cejas y la expresión franca a la par de la enorme sonrisa.

Zachary Jonathan Grayson alzó la mano en el ta’al.

—¡Spooock! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me alegra un montón verte, querido primo…

El Vulcano asintió, disciplente, sonriendo apenas. Ya no le costaba trabajo adaptarse a los modismos y expresión abierta de los terranos; menos tratándose de su segunda familia. Su familia primaria estaría, hoy y siempre, a bordo del Enterprise… aunque de momento, esa era otra historia.

—Larga vida para ti también, _sa-krei_ Grayson. Mi salud es satisfactoria.

—Un pajarito me dijo que estarías de visita ¿Crees que podrías pasar a vernos? ¿O vamos nosotros a tu encuentro? Podemos estar en SanFran en un par de horas…

Spock pensó dos segundos; la amenaza/promesa de su primo era para tomarse en consideración, teniendo en cuenta que el clan Grayson era tan multitudinario como su Maat Vulcano y muchas veces más ruidoso, por no hablar de sus pintorescas costumbres kosher y las curiosas manías de su tío bisabuelo Leonard, patriarca de la familia.

Los recuerdos se le amontonaron, de forma agridulce; encender las velas del menorah, día a día y comer latkes de papa y sopa de bolas de matzoh y jugar con el dreidel; las apuestas con sus primos y la prohibición –para Spock- de aceptar las monedas de chocolate, así como la voz de Samuel, padre de Zach, cantando las oraciones y la bendición y la mano de Amanda en la suya, mientras afuera, nevaba inmisericordemente.

Y sin embargo, había calidez en el interior de la casa y en el corazón de aquellos terranos, que le aceptaban como a uno de ellos, pese al tono de su piel, a la densidad en sus huesos y al aspecto de sus orejas. Tuvo la visión de su padre, Sarek, enfundado en un abrigo enorme y dos bufandas gruesas y coronado por un yarmulke, con tal de congraciarse con la familia de su esposa y Amanda, orgullosa de su esposo e hijo, quienes soportaban la alegría y la ilogicidad de la fiesta con educación y al menos Spock, con mal disimulado entusiasmo.

—Dudo mucho que haya algún ave comprometida en avisarte de mi visita. Y no es necesario que se tomen la molestia de viajar a San Francisco. He dado mi palabra de asistir a las festividades tradicionales.

Zach le guiñó un ojo.

—Ooooh ¿Alguien a quien debamos conocer? ¿Chica o…chico?

Spock enverdeció ligeramente, al notar la pausa.

—Mi capitán me ha invitado a una celebración de todas las festividades terranas, juntas.

Zachary elevó una ceja, de la misma forma que su primo alien lo hacía.

—No pasarás Hanukkah con nosotros, entonces. Y no contestaste mi pregunta.

—Con seguridad tendré oportunidad de visitarles, antes de la llegada del Año Nuevo terrano. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta… me temo que no la comprendí.

El humano soltó la carcajada.

—Eres el más mañoso de toda la familia; tía Amanda siempre lo dijo.

—No tengo constancia de que mi madre haya dicho algo así.

—Claro, claro…de todas formas, no te olvides de nosotros. Leonard quiere verte y… Sarek ¿Viene contigo?

Spock bajó la vista. Su padre estaba en la colonia. Y se había casado, de nuevo.

Sí, era parte de lo sucedido a muchos de los vulcanos, después de la Va’Pak, la Gran Destrucción; habían entrado en su Tiempo (una forma de defensa de la especie) sin quererlo y con él, todos los vulcanos se habían visto obligados a apresurar enlaces nuevos, so pena de morir. T’Laina, su nueva mujer, le había dado unos lindos gemelos…y había perdido a la vez, tres hijos y un esposo, en la tragedia.

—No en ésta ocasión.

Zach no preguntó más, adivinando en el gesto de Spock el desconcierto.

—Bueno, dale mis saludos cuando le veas. Todos extrañamos enormemente a tía Amanda.

Spock asintió. La herida dolía y la pérdida siempre estaría presente. Pero ahora era una sombra dulce y cálida.

—Está seguro de que Sarek recibirá tus saludos, Zachary. Te contactaré con tiempo, antes de ir a visitarlos.

—Muy bien. _Dif tor heh smusmah._

_—Sochya bosh eh dif._

La pantalla se oscureció. El joven alien se dirigió a desayunar ¿Qué sorpresas le depararía la fiesta por venir?

-0-

An se acomodó en el traje; justo, demasiado húmedo, incómodo, pegajoso. Pero…

Número uno; no podía fallarle a su amigo, JimKirk.

Número dos; no había mejor fecha para celebrar las fiestas de Fertilidad que ésta época, en que el mar estaba cálido y la Tierra estaba cercana al sol.

Número tres; su amigo humano estaba a punto de tomar pareja y había invitado a An y a toda su familia a lo que ellos llamaban ‘Navidad’. Ambas fechas se cruzaban –la humana y la sirénida- y dados sus votos, An no podía dejar sólo a JimKirk.

—En el nombre de la luna en el cielo! ¿Quieres dejar de moverte?

An miró a Co y a Vu, sus dos esposas; lucían lindísimas en el traje especial. Les proporcionaba humedad y oxígeno disuelto. De esa manera, no tendrían que permanecer al borde de la fiesta y podrían mezclarse con los demás invitados.

—¡Mujeres mías! ¡Esto es una locura!

—No, esto es lo que los humanos llaman vivir. Me van a doler los huesos cuando regresemos. No estamos acostumbrados a estar fuera del agua… -respondió una enojada Co.

An se inclinó a besarla…y sólo pudo tocar su frente con la suya; el dichoso traje se interponía entre ellos.

—Es una fiesta muy especial, para un amigo muy querido.

Vu terminó de ajustar el traje y cerró las grapas

—Es verdad, Co. Si JimKirk no hubiera intervenido, nosotras no estaríamos unidas a éste tonto…

An le guiñó un ojo de color turquesa. ¿Cómo harían los sirénidos que pertenecían a la Flota para adaptarse a vivir en aquellos trajes? Y ¿A quién se le ocurría viajar fuera del mar y de su mundo? Se necesitaba estar loco, en verdad.

Los chirpeos lo interrumpieron; Ge y su manada. No podrían llevarlos, no había trajes para delfines. Aunque la expectativa de dejarlos en casa y regresar a recoger los destrozos que harían no era cosa agradable. El comm de la pared sonó y Co se adelantó de dos saltos a responder.

—Deslízate, mujer. No necesitas saltar…— apuntó An.

En la pantalla apareció el origen de sus actuales problemas.

—An! Co! Vu! ¿Cómo están, familia?

—Con comezón y molestos, querido JimKirk- respondió una apurada Vu.

—Apretados en estos trajes horribles-dijo Co.

—Mis esposas y yo nos alegramos de verte, JimKirk. Estamos listos para ir a tu casaentierraseca.

La risa del joven humano no se hizo esperar. Se frotó las manos.

—Les tengo una sorpresa ¿Van a traer a sus mascotas?

An parpadeó dos veces, lo cual era señal de confusión entre los de su especie.

—No tenemos trajes para ellos, JimKirk.

—Por eso te dije que es una sorpresa. Nuestro transportador los traerá acá en cinco minutos; reúnan a sus delfines.

Los tres sirénidos se miraron unos a otros ¿Con que saldría ahora su humano favorito?

—Permíteme llamar a Ge y a su manada, JimKirk y estaremos listos…

-0-

Nohablamosconellos

Niellosconnosotros

Peronoshantemidoporsiglos

Nosabenquienessomos

Losabenahora

Giramoscorremosnosalegramosporellos

Ellosnopodianvolar

Volarvolarvolarencirculos

Enlasciudadessobrelasciudadessobrelagente

Amoalagente

¡Silencio!

Somosmuchoslosquehablamos

Silenciodije

HablaMadrehablaPadre

EstamoscercanosaLoQueBrillaMucho

Loquenosdaluzycaloryamorynubesyagua

Esesaépocadecadagiro

Senoshaconvocadoconalegría

Iremosalareunion?Alaconvocatoria?

Elnosama

Elesnuestroamigo

Susonrisaesblancaysusojosazulesysucabezabrilla

Suamorescálidoconnosotros

Nonosteme

Nuncanoshatemido

Iremos…

 

Los pulsos de luz se repitieron y los plasmones, más allá de las nubes, repitieron su mensaje en la ristra de relámpagos, de un lado a otro, sobre la atmósfera del planeta abajo.

La raza humana los había confundido con ángeles, con demonios, con cohetes, con aviones enemigos y al final, con naves extraterrestres, conforme fueron pasando las épocas.

Incluso les dieron un nombre característico; OVNIs, Objetos Voladores No Identificados, porque no lograban saber –pese a su curiosidad insaciable- de que se trataban, qué eran.

Pero la atmósfera es un océano de aire y las formas de vida en la Tierra no se restringen a lo que vive en la superficie y a lo que vive en los océanos de agua. Volaban velozmente, alimentándose de los iones creados por los relámpagos. Habían aprendido a provocarlos y cosecharlos y hacían formaciones paralelas, triangulares y hermosos círculos de brillantes colores, cuando estaban felices.

No fue sino hasta la aparición del Traductor Universal, poco después del Primer Contacto, que los humanos de la Tierra se dieron cuenta que sus cielos estaban llenos de inteligencia alegre, dedicada a vivir cada momento de su corta vida entre tormentas, transmitiendo su aprendizaje a la siguiente generación en los veloces pulsos eléctricos entre las nubes.

Sólo entonces, intentaron comunicación más allá de perseguirlos con sus naves y radares, descubriendo que los plasmones tomaban cada persecución como un juego, mirando a los humanos con desconcierto, cuando intentaban alcanzarlos en sus pequeños –y muy lentos-aviones.

Los plasmones supieron del enorme taladro que irrumpió sobre su océano, rompiendo las capas de aire y las de agua y las de tierra misma, intentando llegar al núcleo y advirtieron que no se trataba de algo como ellos, sino de una cosa siniestra, destructora, sorda, que no tenía su naturaleza amable y juguetona, sino que venía a destrozarlo todo…y ellos no podían permitir eso. Se organizaron en un Rayo de la Muerte enorme, intentando mover el arma que quería agujerar el corazón de su mundo mismo; muchos morirían, pero eso no importaba.

Y sin embargo, su sacrificio no fue necesario; uno de los pequeños humanos, acompañado de sus amigos, había destrozado el arma, antes de que ellos atacaran y todo el pueblo plasma respiró, aliviado.

Cuando preguntaron el nombre de los héroes que salvaran a la Tierra, la cifra ‘Enterprise’ no les dijo nada, porque era una maquinaria. Pero los copos de energía que movían a Jim –quien era humano de la Tierra- y a Spock –que era humano de otro mundo- respondieron a sus señales con simpatía y el pueblo plasma les declaró su amistad eterna.

Los tic toc del Código Morse les alertaron de la invitación; Jim había elegido pareja y quería hacerlos partícipes en la Fiesta de Muchas Cosas, que su especie celebraba cada vez que la Tierra se acercaba al sol.

Tener una fiesta para un giro de la Tierra en específico es algo que raya en lo ridículo, cuando es tan asombroso estar vivo y reencarnar tantas veces en otras vidas igual de hermosas, pero el jefe del pueblo plasma aceptó la invitación –ninguno tiene nombre, todos ellos son iguales- y se dispusieron a presentar una formación especialmente alegre, de color verde, rosa y azul…

Había que honrar a los futuros novios.

-0-

—Phil…

—Que pasa, Chuck.

—¿Crees que se asusten?

—Nooooo. Hace mucho que saben que existimos. O lo sospechan. ¿Tienes la sidra?

—Una sidra excelente. Mi madre la hirvió tres horas. Robamos dos costales de manzanas. Ralph se disgustó mucho.

—Si no quieres que se asusten, deberías peinarte. Ralph? Deberían dejar de molestarlo; uno de estos días los perseguirá con su escopeta y pasarán a ser un mito.

—¿Qué mas tenemos que llevar?

—Scotty dijo que suficiente muérdago, la sidra y las banderas de nuestro clan. También dijo que fuéramos aseados, fuéramos corteses con las damas y ninguno bebiera de más, sino hasta que él lo indicara.

—¿La boda será ahí mismo?

—No lo sé, Chuck.

—Nunca hemos ido a una boda humana ¿Se aparean durante ella?

—Tampoco sabría decirte, viejo. Hace mucho frío en ésta época y ellos no tienen tanto pelo que los cubra. No, no creo que se apareen durante la boda.

—Oh. Qué pena. Habría sido interesante verlos.

—Bueno, a lo mejor tienen una ceremonia especial para el apareamiento y por eso Scotty nos pidió el muérdago.

—Pero ¡Es una plaga vulgar!

—Y nosotros no somos humanos, Chuck. La usan en estas fiestas desde que sus antepasados peleaban con los nuestros, cuando todos teníamos la misma cantidad de pelo. Ve a saber que significa para ellos.

El PieGrande suspiró, resoplando los mocos y escupiéndolos en el piso e inmediatamente después, comenzó a peinarse con una vara larga. Phil lo miró con reprobación.

—Óyeme, primate subdesarrollado, cuidadito y te comportas así en la fiesta, eh?

—Sólo son mocos…

—A los vulcanos no les agradan nuestros modales. Más vale que embarres tus mocos en un pañuelo de los que usan los humanos y no los escupas así.

Chuck gruñó, disgustado.

—¡Vaya novio que se consiguió Jim! ¡Así no lo conocimos en Yosemite!

—Vaya novio que tengo yo… a ver, deja que te peine.

—No me arregles mucho, ya soy demasiado atractivo.

El rumor de un beso.

—Nadie te querrá mas que yo, tonto. Apurémonos.

Intenso olor a hojas, a pino, a tierra y a sidra de manzana y ambos PieGrande se acercaron, fuera de su cueva, al pad de teleportación, situado en medio del bosque.

No podían perderse esta Fiesta y Jim Kirk era, desde pequeño, un amigo muy querido del pueblo Sasquatch…

-0-

Didier Lefebvre revisó maniáticamente la lista; Wassail (ponche de cerveza caliente) y costillas de cerdo con romero y un tronco de roble, hecho de turrón de almendra y pan de chocolate. Eso era para los paganos… es decir, para Scotty y su familia. Luego, pay de camote, couscous de lentejas y pollo frito picante, menú de Kwanzaa, para todos los tripulantes e invitados africanos, guiados por Nyota Uhura y Geoffrey M’benga. Revisó el menú japonés y ruso…o Sulu y Chékov lo matarían (salmón y langostinos en flores para la familia del japonés y shuba, pierogi y kulebiaska* para el ruso). Los Grayson habían solicitado una cena kosher y ya tenía todos los ingredientes…lo único que le desconcertaba era la solicitud de helado de café, para el abuelo Leonard. Hum, todavía le quedaban un par de horas para teleportarlo. Luego, tacos de krill en algas marinas con mango y piña, leche de coco y rebanadas de bonito; vaya si los sirénidos eran sencillos, faltaba más. Papas silvestres horneadas, asado de ardilla y lomo de ciervo en salsa de nueces ¿Quién habría pensado que el pueblo Sasquatch tenía un paladar tan delicado? Revisó su selección de aguas; agua pesada, agua salada, agua con azufre disuelto, agua de mar, agua clorada, agua con manganeso, agua con trozos de aluminio…no parecía faltar ninguna. Hizo pasar la corriente eléctrica por uno de los tubos de ensayo y el vapor de colores ascendió por el serpentín. El globo de plasma junto a éste aspiró el vapor, se infló y adquirió un tono rosado, que Didier interpretó correctamente como de aprobación. Éste sí era un menú extraño; pero el plasmón que habían enviado para probarlo estaba de acuerdo en su selección. Por último, revisó el tanque del fondo; seis toneladas de plancton, para el coro invitado. Esperaba que el anciano Selek tuviera razón en su apreciación de esa música para la fiesta. De paso, revisó el menú normal de Navidad; sopa de calabaza, diez bonitos pavos horneados rellenos de castañas, puré de manzana, ensalada de frutas secas, varias clases de ponche y pasteles de todas clases. Faltaba revisar la lista de vinos y listo…

Un maullido y un ronroneo interrumpieron su revisión; Hassan y Herbie, gato y tribble de la cocina, se le quedaron mirando y Didier negó con la cabeza, desdeñosamente.

—¿Quién dejó entrar a éstos dos aquí?

Darwin y  Waif  asomaron la cabeza, llevando una charola llena de diferentes platos de la cena. Fue la oficial Darwin quien respondió.

—Llevan horas en la cocina, chef Lefevbre.

—Y ¿Quién les dio permiso a ustedes de saquear la cena?

En ese momento, entró el anciano Selek a la cocina. El Vulcano ponía nervioso al chef; todos sabían que se trataba de un pariente del comandante Spock…y era verdaderamente extraño conocer a un Vulcano amable con todos y de paso, sonriente.

—Fue mi culpa, Didier. No he recibido sustento desde el día de ayer, dado que estuve en la organización de todos los eventos. Le pedí a Aisha y a Jodilene que si podían traerme algo de la cocina y veo que fueron excesivamente amables…

Lefevbre se atragantó.

—¡Mon dieu! Mil perdones, monseiur Selek. Sírvase cuanto quiera, por favor.

El anciano le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

— _Itaren_ , Didier…a propósito ¿Cómo va tu sorpresa?

El chef enrojeció y palideció alternativamente. Su _plat de résistance_ era un estofado de verduras vulcanas, preparado como una ratatouille y su _dessert_ , un pastel de novios decorado al estilo del siglo 19, con escamas de oro y violetas azules de almendra. Sin decir palabra, le mostró las recetas a Selek y éste asintió, sonriendo y en silencio. Espléndido.

Jim y Spock adorarían los detalles azul y oro.

El comm de Aisha Darwin sonó en ese momento.

—Aquí Darwin.

—SO-0718 reportándose, señor, señora.

—¿Qué pasó, Seventh?

—El embajador Sarek solicita hablar con el anciano Selek y no logro localizarle.

Aisha le pasó el comm a Selek.

—Tomaré la llamada aquí mismo, SO-0718. Estoy lejos de la casa y no quiero hacer perder tiempo al embajador.

—Muy bien, osu Selek. Conectando…

Selek esperó hasta que su padre apareció en la diminuta pantalla.

—Sarek, _sochya bosh eh dif._

—Selek, _dungi sarla nash-veh…_

—Muy bien. Deseas que le avise a Spock?

—Preferiría que no; T’Laina vendrá conmigo.

—Es lógico.

—No lo será, para mi hijo.

—Temes que se sienta afrentado.

—No voy a negar que su reacción puede ser preocupante.

Selek negó con la cabeza.

—T’Laina es una dama y no es ninguna tonta. Y tu hijo tampoco lo es, Sarek. _Kaidth,_ lo que és, es. Les esperamos. _Rom halar._

— _Sochya bosh._

La comunicación se cortó y Selek salió al enorme comedor; en unas horas, cuando todos llegaran, su joven contraparte y su amado t’hy’la quedarían unidos por siempre.

En el silencio de la cocina, Lefevbre notó la ensoñación del anciano, pero no dijo nada más. Con la escoba, sacó a Hassan y cargó a Herbie; todavía faltaba mucho por hacer…

-0-

Claro que Spock esperaba muchas cosas. Sobre todo, una navidad tradicional entre humanos, en la casa de Jim en Riverside, Iowa. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Scotty había envuelto una porción considerable del terreno dedicado antiguamente al cultivo del maíz, en una cúpula isotérmica, como las que se usaban en Ío. Y, dentro de la Cúpula y ocupando un lugar especial, había un tanque con dos millones de litros de agua de mar, conteniendo 4 ballenas, doce delfines y una familia de sirénidos. Y la estructura era lo suficientemente alta como para contener a diez plasmones, con todo y sus nubes. Y las cuatro mesas estaban llenas de gente; la tripulación completa del Enterprise y sus familias, la familia de Jim y ¡Oh sorpresa! Sus primos de Canadá y su tío Leonard. Winona Kirk fue la encargada de recibirlo, con un ta’al impecable.

—Comandante Spock? ¡Bienvenido! ¡Lo estábamos esperando!

—Comandante Kirk… agradezco sus atenciones—Spock miró, un poco desorientado, hacia todos lados. Winona sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

—Permítame presentarle a los amigos de Jim, comandante- y lo encaminó al tanque…

-0-

Entró corriendo sin avisar y azotó la puerta. Jim saltó hasta el techo; aún estaba sin camisa y con el cabello despeinado.

—Listo?

—Sam! ¡No me asustes de esa forma!

—Huy, que nerviosito. Ya llegaron todos, capitán. Y Spock está con mamá. Saludando a la familia de An.

—¿Tienes el anillo?

George Samuel Kirk extendió la pequeña cajita blanca y le mostró la banda de plata, coronada por una hermosa tanzanita cortada en baguette. Jim sonrió; la piedra más cara y fina de la Tierra era apenas una pequeña muestra de lo que sentía por Spock.

—Apresúrate, en vez de soñar despierto; los vulcanos están por llegar.

-0-

Y, por supuesto, el escándalo era magnífico; las ballenas comenzaron por hacer su propia música, completada por la orquestación de Nyota y los plasmones, para no quedarse atrás, saltaron con lo que era una sinfonía de relámpagos… y ninguna de las dos demostraciones fue particularmente  del agrado de los humanos. Menos cuando la familia de Phil y Chuck decidieron ponerse a aullar. La fiesta mejoró un poco cuando Scotty sacó su gaita y Nyota comenzó a cantar, acompañada de un coro de delfines.

Sí, el ruido era de locos…

Y sin embargo, el ambiente, como el de todas las familias ruidosas, era de risas y de afecto y de alivio por estar en casa.

Spock estaba en la mesa del centro, vestido con su ropa vulcana y se diría que a punto de sonreír. La mano de alguien en su hombro lo tomó desprevenido; sus escudos mentales estaban totalmente elevados, dada la cantidad de gente y no había logrado percibir la presencia tras él.

—Spock- _kam_..?

La vulcana era de la misma edad de su madre, Amanda. Originaria del sur de su planeta nativo, sus cabellos de un rojo violento y los ojos profundamente verdes desconcertaron un momento a Spock. La acompañaba una sirvienta, quien cargaba dos pequeños bultos. Spock adivinó de inmediato; T’Laina y sus hijos. Y sin embargo, no pudo sentirse indignado por el atrevimiento de la nueva esposa de su padre. Nadie tenía la culpa de eso y ella menos que nadie.

— _osu_ T’Laina, presumo.

—Así es. He venido a expresarte dos cosas, Spock.

El joven mestizo inclinó la cabeza apenas, animándola a hablar.

—La primera de ellas es que no tengo intenciones de sustituír la memoria de Lady Amanda. Ella era una mujer especial en más de un sentido y no puede ser reemplazada en forma alguna. _Shti thi lak’tra._

— _Shaya tonat_.

—La segunda, es que  somos familiares y pertenecemos al mismo Maat. Estos –señaló a los dos bebés, profundamente dormidos, en los que se adivinaban los rasgos de Sarek y los cabellos de su madre— son _ulef sa-kai_ para ti, es lógico que no haya afecto por ellos, en ti. Yo no lo espero. Tampoco espero animadversión de tu parte hacia ellos. Y sé que tu humanidad tiende a hacerte compasivo con quienes son indefensos.

Spock se tensó.

—Surak no consideró la compasión como un defecto humano, _osu_ T’Laina.

La vulcana casi sonrió. Casi.

—Tu compasión es una virtud, para quienes sobrevivimos al Va’Pak, Spock- _kam_. Agradezco que la tengas por nosotros…y por tu padre. A su forma, a nuestra forma, es lógico que él te ame.

Inclinó la cabeza graciosamente y se fue, sin decir más. Sólo entonces, Spock advirtió la lejana mirada de su padre, al lado de Selek…y la risa que el anciano le-matya estaba conteniendo. Alzó su mano en el ta’al. Su padre inclinó la cabeza, regiamente, reconociendo el saludo…

El instante se rompió cuando Jim llegó a su lado y todo lo demás desapareció para Spock; Kirk usaba un traje ligero, un saco blanco y la camisa azul, resaltando el color de sus ojos.

—Por todos los cielos! ¡Cierren la boca o les entrarán moscas!—era McCoy—¿Acaso no pueden fingir estar menos enamorados?

Jim no le hizo el menor caso.

—¿Qué tal le parece la fiesta,  comandante? –dijo Jim, sentándose al lado de su Vulcano predilecto.

Spock recorrió el caos presente con la mirada.

—La variedad de especies inteligentes en la Tierra es… fascinante, capitán.

—Pensé que dirías que somos un montón de monos ilógicos, Spock—añadió McCoy, sirviéndose vorazmente pavo y ensalada.

—No puedo negar la realidad. Lo asombroso es que TODAS las especies de la Tierra lo sean…

An se acercó a la mesa, llevado en brazos por Cupcake; después de todo, podría aguantar unos minutos fuera del agua. Traía una copa del champaña elegido por Jim para todos sus invitados…y que hacía un efecto tremendo en los sirénidos.

—¡Vengo a proponer un brindis, JimKirk!

Frente a esto, no le quedó de otra a Jim más que ponerse en pié y alzar su copa…y todos en todas las mesas hicieron lo mismo. An hipó dos veces, dirigiéndose a los presentes, en un estándar por demás arrastrado.

—Hace 6 ciclos terrestres, la marea me dejó en las costas de Oahu. Ahí, conocí a éste humano desvergonzado de ojos azules. Platicamos una noche entera, viendo las estrellas y casi me convenció de ir a conocerlas. Al subir la marea, dos hermosas chicas me rescataron de la playa y Jim me dijo ‘¡No las dejes escapar!’ y ahora, ellas son mi familia. Quiero agradecerle la invitación a esta hermosa festividad y quiero invitarle a él y a su esposo, el vulcano Spock, a visitarnos en nuestro hermoso mar…—alzó su copa y le guiñó un ojo a Jim, señalando a Spock—¡Que bueno que no lo dejaste escapar! ¡Brindo porque vivan muchos ciclos solares de felicidad!

Jim enrojeció y Spock enverdeció ¿Esposos? Indudablemente, An estaba mucho más borracho de lo que parecía. Una Uhura apresurada saltó –literalmente- desde su lugar y se llevó corriendo al jefe de Seguridad y al sirénido que traía en brazos. Sin embargo, la indiscreción de An no había dejado de ser notada y Jim se dio cuenta del rumor en todas las mesas y de las miradas expectantes… especialmente las de su tripulación de comando y las de su madre, por no decir de Sarek y Selek.

—¿Algo que nos quieras decir, dulzura?-preguntó McCoy, sin levantar la vista del plato.

Jim miró a Selek y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, éste le dio un codazo a Sam, quien salió de su lugar y se acercó a su hermano menor, cajita blanca en mano.

Bueno, era tarde para escaparse; el silencio parecía orquestado. Hasta los plasmones habían detenido su zumbar y las ballenas su canto. Jim se bebió el champaña de un sorbo, se aclaró la garganta y, haciendo un espacio, se arrodilló frente a Spock, tomando su mano.

—Sch’n T’Gai Spock… te…¿Te casarías conmigo?

Y ahora sí que habrían podido escucharse hasta los grillos cantando, fuera de la cúpula. Spock se quedó pasmado; la pronunciación de Jim era perfecta. Pero la sensación transmitida desde su mano, cálida alrededor de la suya, fue un verdadero tsunami de emociones; aprensión, temor, esperanza y por sobre todo, amor. Un afecto hondo, puro y completo, como Spock no había conocido más que al lado de su madre e incluso éste quedaba ligeramente ensombrecido. Una promesa de un futuro al lado de éste ser humano espléndido, de éste terrano ilógico y rebelde y necio y… adorable, al que amaba mas que a ninguna otra cosa. La intensidad de sus propias emociones, aunadas al tacto de Jim lo descontrolaron del todo. Sin decir palabra, miró a los presentes, quienes permanecían expectantes, esperando su respuesta.

Alguien le dio un zape, rompiendo el encanto. Phil, el sasquatch; Winona se atragantó de la risa, recordando el día que Jim había regresado del bosque cercano, con un ‘niño sucio’ de la mano…resultando ser el joven Phil, quien se había extraviado. El leve golpe en la cabeza de Spock lo regresó a la realidad y no pudo evitar una sonrisa minúscula… que de todas formas, era, para un Vulcano, como si fuera la más grande de ellas.

—Jim… yo. Acepto… sí, me casaré contigo.

El rugido —porque así sonó— de todos los presentes, los silbidos y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; Nyota y Winona lloraban juntas y Scotty destapó siete botellas de champaña seguidas, pasándolas en fila y los brindis por los futuros esposos, desde todas las mesas, aunados a los ‘bravos’ y la música, por no decir de los saltos de los delfines y los relámpagos de los plasmones, crearon un verdadero caos.

Jim abrió la cajita y con un cuidado reverente, puso el anillo en la mano de Spock, quien no atinaba a responder. McCoy se levantó de su sitio.

—Ahora es cuando tú lo besas, duende verde…

Todos esperaban un beso de acuerdo a la tradición vulcana. No que Spock tomase el rostro de su amado Jim en sus largas manos y lo besara por un largo minuto… seguido de mas aplausos y de la mirada escandalizada de su padre, la risa abierta de Selek y el guiño en los ojos verdes de T’Laina.

Las felicitaciones se siguieron en una larga fila y al final de ella, Lefevbre sacó su pastel de novios.

El escándalo prosiguió hasta muy tarde.

-0-

—Me gusta éste lugar. Es tranquilo…

Jim miró a su futuro esposo, hecho un burrito en una manta de lana. Ambos habían escapado del tumulto de la cúpula y estaban sentados en el techo del granero, junto a la vieja casa de la familia Kirk.

Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y Spock se permitió perderse en los ojos de Jim, quien le alargaba una copa de champaña.

—Estás consciente de que el alcohol contenido en esto no me hará ningún efecto?

Jim sonrió y sacó una caja de chocolates.

—Por eso traje éstos…

Y se comió uno. Spock elevó una ceja, un tanto desconcertado ¿Jim no iba a darle un chocolate? Y antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, su prometido se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, compartiendo el chocolate fundido, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Spock juntó su frente a la de Jim y sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera que hizo a Jim prometerse hacer hasta lo imposible por poder verla lo más seguido posible.

De repente, a lo lejos,  la cúpula se abrió por su parte superior y los plasmones escaparon hacia el cielo, persiguiéndose en sus incansables juegos de luces, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Spock se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que decirlo.

—Jim…yo…

El joven capitán le besó la nariz, con ternura, asintiendo, esperando.

—Sólo quiero darte las gracias por una fiesta tan espléndida, por el anillo tan hermoso y por haber traído a toda mi familia. No me lo esperaba.

Jim sonrió.

—No me agradezcas nada: todos ellos son mis amigos terranos. Yo soy uno. Y tú… tú también lo eres, aunque sea en parte.

Spock miro hacia la cúpula.

—Mi madre se habría divertido grandemente, de conocer a tus amigos.

Jim asintió.

—Lamento que no haya estado hoy aquí. Me habría encantado conocerla.

—Y a ella le habrías gustado, sin duda alguna…

El ruido a lo lejos, estaba terminando. Sólo se escuchaba ahora la voz de Nyota y la gaita de Scotty.

_¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades_  
y nunca recordarse?  
¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y los viejos tiempos?

_Por los viejos tiempos, amigo mío,_  
por los viejos tiempos:  
tomaremos una copa de cordialidad  
por los viejos tiempos.

_Los dos hemos correteado por las laderas_  
y recogido las hermosas margaritas,  
pero hemos errado mucho con los pies doloridos  
desde los viejos tiempos.

_Los dos hemos vadeado la corriente_  
desde el mediodía hasta la cena,  
pero anchos mares han rugido entre nosotros  
desde los viejos tiempos.

_Y he aquí una mano, mi fiel amigo,_  
y danos una de tus manos,  
y ¡echemos un cordial trago de cerveza  
por los viejos tiempos!.

Auld lang syne… la canción de Navidad más antigua que se conoce.

—Feliz Navidad, Spock…

El joven mestizo se volvió a mirarlo. Sonrió, sin responder y tomó la mano de su futuro esposo.

Y sin embargo, no necesitó hacerlo y Jim pudo darse cuenta que el momento era especial y único y él –que no era creyente- ya podía dar gracias por una navidad excepcional, al lado de gente excepcional y de este excepcional ser al que amaba y quien lo amaba.

A lo lejos, comenzó a amanecer, borrando las estrellas…

 

 


End file.
